spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Terrible Travis/KEEP SPONGEBOB FANON WIKI GREAT!
Crooked Jasbre202 has recently created set up a demotion request in an attempt to remove me from my position and thus cause the downfall of the wiki. SAD! All jokes aside though, demoting me won’t fix the wiki’s problems. If anything, it’ll only serve to excarbate them. Jasbre’s reasoning for why I should be demoted has absolutely no grounding in reality whatsoever, and is instead based on a series of false attacks. First of all, the notion that I’m “anti-community consensus” is utterly ridiculous. The fact of the matter is that I’m the most pro-community consensus staff member on this wiki. Let’s recall what the state of community consensus was before my election as administrator. There was no process for the promotion or demotion of users - these were just done by admins willy nilly. It’s because of me that it is now required that all promotions/demotions recieve the support of the community being carried out. Earlier this month, I strengthened community consensus even further, with two proposals, The Nuclear Option and No Neutrals. What these two proposals did was stop the unfair process of counting neutral votes as oppose votes and lower the passing threshold from an outrageoulsy high 70% to a more relaxed 60%. Some users have told me in private that they believe my introduction of these proposals was a mistake because if these policy changes hadn’t been made, Jasbre’s demotion request for me would currently be failing. I disagree. In fact, if anything, it makes me regret even more that I had to change the new proposed passing threshold in the Nuclear Option from 51% to 60%. With the current policy, Jasbre’s demotion request could receive majority support and yet it would still fail. That I think is disgraceful. That’s why I’ve decided that I will voluntarily step down from the administration if Jasbre’s demotion request recieves majority support yet fails to hit the 60% mark. Of course, Jasbre could’ve also been referring to my refusal to hand over Leader Plankton! ''to Squidnerd or my decision to promote Perryfan825 to bureaucrat when he spoke of me being anti-community consensus. As for ''Leader Plankton!, I am the creator of that series. It's my work. I'm not just going to hand it over willy nilly. Yes, Squidnerd technically got "community consensus", but users such as Tyce who voted to give Squidnerd the rights to the series have since stated that they believed it was a joke request. In order to resolve this fiasco, I introduced a new proposal that would clarify community consensus didn't apply to fanon works and overturn all previous successful adoption requests. Aforementioned proposal passed with 75% support. Leader Plankton! is now legally mine, no doubts about it. So I don't think it's fair to use that whole fiasco against me. As for my promotion of Perryfan825 to bureaucrat, I do understand how some could consider that to be an anti-community consensus action. I personally don't. I suppose it all really depends on how you interpret the proposal policy. Some would argue that because there was never a request to make Perryfan825 bureaucrat, my promotion of him to the position was a violation of community consensus. And I can completely understand that view. However, Perryfan825 is not just some random other user. It's an alternate account of mine. And so I would argue, that since the community voted to make me bureaucrat back in December, this promotion was perfectly in line with community consensus. I did not make any additional people bureaucrat. I made an additional user bureaucrat. In order to resolve this problem, I propose that we make a new proposal to clarify that the alternate accounts of already-promoted users do not need any additonal consensus from the community in order to be promoted. And then we'll see how the wiki votes on it. This is something I will do if I retain my bureaucrat rights. It's also untrue I'm the one that started the whole political accounts thing. I only created one political account, and I didn't even make any edits with it. And there were tons of political accounts that existed prior to that moment. Also, I'm not the one to blame for the presence of swearing on this wiki. While it is true I loosened content restrictions, swearing has been permitted on the wiki long before I joined the administration. Whatever happens tomorrow, we've had a great run. It truly was an honor to serve as this wiki's bureaucrat. I hope I'll be able to maintain that position, but ultimately the decision's up to you. Do whatever you feel would be best for the wiki. #KeepSBFWGreat (talk) 03:42, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts